


Island Break

by MrDarkspring



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, No one dies except pirates, Sylvanas punishing herself, Two ladies who find they are what the other needs, Useless Lesbians, angst in a few chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDarkspring/pseuds/MrDarkspring
Summary: The horde and Alliance were forced to stop fighting one another and join together to fight N’zoth.Afterwards Sylvanas Windrunner stepped down as War Chief, appointing Saurfang as her replacement and Kalira as the new forsaken leader. Then she vanished. No one knew whereJaina Proudmoore was fed up and needed a holiday and ends up with more than she bargined for





	1. Needing a break

The horde and Alliance were forced to stop fighting one another and join together to fight N’zoth.  
Afterwards Sylvanas Windrunner stepped down as War Chief, appointing Saurfang as her replacement and Kalira as the new forsaken leader. Then she vanished. No one knew where she had gone and for two years she found peace in an isolated cottage on a small island off the coast of Kul’Tiras. She lived off the land, learning to fish as well as using her ranger skills to hunt the rodents and birds that frequented the island. The island was small and not important and its steep cliffs made landing there difficult apart from one small beech. Sylvanas was free from everything and liked it that way. She had not felt so at peace at any time since her death and resurrection as a banshee and even before that, her duties as ranger general gave her little time to herself. But now she had no responsibilities and was content to let the world sail by. Until Jaina Proudmoore visited the island.

“What” Jaina shouted as her peace was interrupted again. She pulled her door open, her face red with anger. “What is it this time” she growled at the officer standing there. He stepped back, slightly frightened. “Begging your pardon Ma’am but Admiral Proudmoore wished to speak with you”. Jaina stared at him and he gulped, wishing he was elsewhere. “Fine, tell her I’ll be there in a moment” and then she slammed her door shut. Alone once more she banged her head against the door in frustration. She had hoped that finally with peace coming to the Horde and Alliance, with trade and diplomacy and opening of borders, that her time would be her own again. But no, she was still Lord Admiral of Kul’Tiras and as such, everyone seemed to want a piece of her time, even though she had delegated much of her work to her mother and brothers. Forsaken lived on Kul’Tiras now, so Derek been given back his captaincy had seemed logical and he had impressed his crew enough that long ago they stopped been bothered by having an undead captain. Tandred had been promoted to commodore, simply to allow Jaina to dump some of her work load on him and her mother was still an Admiral and happily took some of her responsibilities from her. But it wasn’t enough. She was a mage first, her love of magic superseding her love of anything else save the sea. And she wasn’t even getting to spend much time there either, as paperwork kept her in Kul’Tiras rather than on her ship. 

She looked in the mirror and straightened herself out, then teleported to her mother, who was used to her appearing out of nowhere and didn’t bat an eyelid as she materialised in front of her desk. Hello dear” her mother said pleasantly, then looked at her, the bags under her eyes, the way her hair seemed to not want to remain in its braid. “Have you been sleeping at all” she asked. Jaina snorted “How the hell can I do that when every bloody diplomat, noble and self-important idiot in the alliance and Horde seek to use up my time with their inane demands, invitations and endless trade talks. I’ve had enough mother, I need a break”. Katherine smiled at her. “Well take one then, we are at peace, there is nothing you cannot delegate to me while you take a week or two to yourself” Jaina glared at her mother. “And where can I go where no one will bother me. I’m too well known and I hate it”. Katherine got up and walked over to the map on the wall of Kul’Tiras . She pointed at a small island to the north. “Here, there are plenty of small animals to hunt or places where you can fish and there is a small cottage on the island that was refitted about three years ago but no one ever took up residence. You should have no trouble cleaning it out and only I and your brothers will know you are there. Seems perfect”. Jiana sighed. Her mother was right. It would be perfect. 

The next evening Jaina had packed. She cast a spell showing her the cottage and then used that image to anchor a portal, which she quickly stepped through. The cottage was dark and Jaina dismissed the portal behind her and quickly found a lamp, which she lit. she then looked around and almost screamed at the glowing red eyes glaring at her and the arrow pointed at her throat.


	2. Getting close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina and Sylvanas get close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forsaken Hair still grows and they can sleep . This might not be canon but i don't care as in this story , thats how it is

Jaina reached up and pushed the arrow to one side, so that it was facing over her shoulder, rather than at her throat. The woman in front of her suddenly seemed to recognise who she was and tried to speak, as if she had trouble articulating. Finally she managed to say something. “How did you find me Proudmoore” growled Sylvanas, unused to talking after two years alone. Her baleful eyes stared with barely concealed anger at the lord Admiral for breaking that solitude. Jaina sighed. “Bloody typical” she said loudly, “I came here for a break and I find the missing Banshee Queen, who might want to think about putting her bow down and maybe putting some bloody clothes on”. Sylvanas looked at Jaina and then her bags that she had dropped next to her. “You didn’t come here for me” she asked, her throat feeling sore after making no noise for so long. “No I bloody didn’t, I came here to get away from everyone and have a rest. If I had known you were here, I would have simply blown up the island and found some where else to stay”. Jaina sat on the bed and sighed, putting her head in her hands. “Well Banshee queen, I will leave you to your brooding or whatever it is you are doing here tomorrow, and don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone. The last thing I need is a horde of night elves descending upon Kul’Tiras seeking your head”. She pulled off her boots and started to undress. “What are you doing” Sylvanas asked, her glare getting more intense. “I need to sleep before I can open a portal and as this island is technically mine, I’m going to get changed and get into bed. You are welcome to stay, either sleeping in the bed or on the floor, I don’t, at this point really care which”. She then turned her back to Sylvanas, stripped and pulled her nightshirt on over her head. Sylvanas stared at her as she did so, the sight of Jaina’s naked back and rear, even for the short moment it took her to put on her night shirt, stirred a feeling in Sylvanas she had not felt for a long time. Jaina used the last of her magic to light the fire in the hearth and then she got into bed. A short while later, she felt Sylvanas slide in next to her and for some reason, found that strangely comforting. “Good night Sylvanas, in the morning you can explain what you’re doing here but I’m too tired now” and within a few minutes she was asleep 

Jaina awoke in the night to find Sylvanas had moved over in her sleep and was spooning her. Her shirt had ridden up and she felt the Banshee’s smooth skin against her legs , bum and back. Worse, Sylvanas’s arm was around her and her hand cupping her breast. At first she was horrified but when she turned her head and saw the serene expression on Sylvanas’s sleeping face then she decided to not worry about it. To be honest she never knew Sylvanas needed to sleep. She wondered about that before falling back into her dreams, dreams which seemed to contain a certain naked ex war chief.

The next morning she woke up to find Sylvanas gone. Ignoring the disappointed feeling that left within her, she got up and looked around for her , only for Sylvanas to re-enter the cottage a few moments later , her bow in one hand and a pair of large birds in the other. She said nothing as she sat down and started to clean the carcasses. Jaina looked at Sylvanas, at the tattered state of her clothing and the wild unkempt mess that was her hair. She never realised forsaken hair still grew but judging by the length of Sylvanas’s , it did. Her skin was fairly clean but covered in bruises and scars and stained with red around the fingers. “Sylvanas, how have you been keeping clean” Jaina asked? Sylvanus pointed out to the bay. “Sea” she said, not wanting to use her voice to much, until her throat had gotten used to speaking again. Jaina shook her head. She waited until after the birds had been cooked and they ate breakfast, before she dragged Sylvanas to the cottages bathroom. The bath was large but clearly had not been used, so Jaina, whose mana had now replenished, cast a spell to clean it, then fill it with hot water, into which she threw a bath bomb from her bag. As the bath was filling up, she found her brush and shampoo .She stripped down and got into the steaming water. “Come here” she said to Sylvanas, beckoning her over. “Get in and let’s clean you properly”. She was surprised when Sylvanas stripped and did as she was asked without an argument. She used her sponge to wash Sylvanas properly, cleaning her skin until it was smooth and free of salt and grit and massaging her muscles, although she handed the Sponge to Sylvanas so she could clean her private areas. She then poured water over the undead elf’s head and rinsed her hair, before rubbing the shampoo through it with her fingers and washing it out. Lastly she began to brush it to get rid of all the knots. When she was satisfied, she threw her hairbrush to the floor.” That’s better, you don’t look like an old dog anymore”. “Thank you” Sylvanas said, leaning back against Jaina and closing her eyes, her head on Jaina’s shoulder. She felt the hot water soaking through her body, relaxing her tense muscles. She had not realised how knotted she was until the bath and Jaina cleaning her had relaxed her. Jaina herself was a bit surprised how much Sylvanas had let her do and now the women was leaning against her, it felt nice. She made herself comfortable and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas and the pair of them lay there for a while, saying nothing, letting the warm water relax them. 

After they had gotten out and dried, Sylvanas went to put on her clothes again. Before she could do so, Jaina cast a spell upon them and they mended, becoming like new. Jaina was surprised to see they were brown and green, like the clothing Sylvanas would have worn as Ranger general, rather than the blue and purples of her banshee outfits. She watched Sylvanas get dressed and then patted the bed. Sylvanas sat down and Jaina braided her hair, which now reached down past her hips. “Why are you here Sylvanas” she asked as she finished. “I had nowhere else to go. The horde did not really want me, the night elves wanted me dead but doing so would have endangered the peace. I thought it best to disappear and no one would think to look for me here”. Jaina put her hand on Sylvanas’s. “You mean you have been here alone for two years” She asked, her eyes watering with sympathy. Why was she getting upset at how Sylvanas had gone into self-imposed exile she wondered and Sylvanas pretty much asked her that same question? “No one deserves to be alone Sylvanas, even you. Yes you did some terrible things but when you saw the danger, you made peace and allowed us to defeat the real enemy. Even standing down as Horde leader, you did for the good of everyone else. So yes I do have sympathy for you because I care”. More than I should a little voice said in her head. Then she got up and started to pack her belongings. “What are you doing” Sylvanas asked, a little more anxiously that she intended. “I thought you wanted to be alone” Jaina replied, looking at Sylvanas. She looks scared Jaina thought to herself. “Please stay “Sylvanas asked in such a low voice, Jaina barely heard her, “The night mares don’t come when you’re here”.


	3. A broken woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaina realises how broken Sylvanas is and vows to help her , even if it upsets her allies

Jaina woke up again in the middle of the night to find Sylvanas had once more ended up wrapped around her. She had not bothered wearing her night shirt this time and could feel Sylvanas’s naked skin against her own, her hand once again on Jaina’s breast. She wondered why that felt so good to her, or why she had hoped this would happen. She had always found Sylvanas attractive but scary at the same time. The women sleeping next to her was not that Sylvanas. Sylvanas had always been so confident, arrogant even. The Sylvanas sleeping next to her was anything but. She remembered the look in her eyes when she asked Jaina to stay. The fear of been alone, despite the fact that Sylvanas had purposefully gone out of her way to avoid others. She moved her arms and stroked Sylvanas’s long white hair. She had expected it to be brittle and lifeless, but after she washed it properly and brushed it, it felt silky soft in her hand and looked vibrant. Jaina continued stroking it as Sylvanas murmured in her sleep. After a while she felt the call of nature and gently extracted herself from Sylvanas. She was only gone a few minutes but when she returned , the former War Chief was tossing and turning , making terrified noises and kept shouting “ no” . Jaina quickly got back onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close and rocking her. “Shhhh now, you’re ok, nothing is going to hurt you” She whispered to her, as Sylvanas seemed to settle down. “What is going on in your head” she wondered as she lay back down , holding Sylvanas close and falling asleep with the elf’s head on her chest . The next morning Jaina woke to shouting from outside. 

Sylvanas had gotten up with the sun rise. Once again she had ended up close to Jaina, yet was not ready to admit to herself she needed the mage. She made all kinds of excuses in her head but deep down, she knew that Jaina’s presence was soothing and she felt a longing for her, almost as strong as when they had first met years ago, before her death at the hands of Arthus. She dressed and gathered her bow and quiver. She wanted to get some breakfast before Jaina awoke. She made it about ten steps outside the cottage when she stopped. Her ears twitched and she nocked her bow, raising it. Seven Night elves stepped out from the trees, five with arrows pointed at Sylvanas, the other two with spells glowing in hand. “Put down your bow and surrender filth” one of the Magic users spat. Sylvanas looked round. Even with her powers, she would be hit before she killed them all. And she was sick of killing. “I won’t tell you again, put down your bow or die” the mage hissed. Sylvanas looked back at the cottage, regret filling her, then she dropped her bow.  
The night elf mage flung her spell at Sylvanas, knocking her to the ground with force. “Did you think you could escape Justice “she shouted, and went to cast again, only for her magic to fizzle out, as did the power of the other magic user. “ Get the fuck off my island” a voice shouted and as the night elves turned, bolts of ice struck all of them, knocking them to the ground. Sylvanas looked at Jaina as she came striding out of the cottage, still naked with magic flaring around her. She cast again at the night elves as they tried to get up, knocking them back down. She stopped at the lead elf, who had struck Sylvanas. “You break the treaty with the horde “she spat, “You could plunge us back into war”. The elf laughed. “The horde won’t fight over this piece of shit”. Jaina pulled her up by her collar. “No but i fucking will. This is Kul’Tiras, how dare you think you can act without permission here . Leave now or I swear I will kill you. Go back to Tyrande and tell her Sylvanas has sanctuary and I will not allow her to perform executions on my land”. The night elf spat in Jaina’s face. “So the banshee has a whore now”. Jaina smiled, although there was no joy in it, rather a terrible anger. Magic glowed around her hand and she grabbed the Night elf’s wrist and twisted, snapping it with an audible crack. The elf screamed as her bone tore through skin. “Tell Tyrande I will be calling upon her for this insult”. Then Jaina opened a portal back to Gilneas. Where the night elves had settled and magically threw them through. As the portal closed, she turned to Sylvanas, who was shaking. “Let me get dressed and then we will see my mother” 

Katherine tried not to smile as Jaina and Sylvanas left her office. After they were gone, she turned to the shadow in the corner, which detached itself into the form of the dark ranger Anya. “Well it seems Kalira was right about Sylvanas. Your old war chief is clearly in love with my daughter, as much as she is trying to hide it and Jaina feels the same way if I know her. Hopefully they will both realise it soon enough. You better report back to Kalira, let her know about this attack while I attend the next Alliance meeting. I expect I will have an angry Night elf to deal with”. Anya leaned over and kissed Katherine. “I’ll return tomorrow my love” she whispered and Katherine pulled her in for a proper embrace, kissing her much more passionately. “You better Ambassador, it gets so lonely in this big keep at night”. Then she let go and Anya was gone. 

Anduin held his hand over his face as Tyrande shouted. “Then she broke her wrist and threw them through a portal. Why is Kul’Tiras turning on her allies in favour of a war criminal, why have our allies betrayed us”? Katherine smiled at the fuming elf. “Firstly as part of the treaty with the horde, all crimes committed by either side in the war are to be forgotten. Secondly Sylvanas may have burned your tree, but she saved all the civilians in it and while that may have ben to use as a bargaining tool for later, the fact is, when we signed this treaty, she set all of them free and while they were in captivity, she had treated them well and ensured they were healthy and healed. YOUR actions however could have placed us at risk of war again. And I should inform this council that Jaina has made Sylvanas a citizen of Kul’Tiras until further notice, so any attempt to remove her from our soil or harm her will not be tolerated”. Before Tyrande could speak, Anduin stood up.” I have letters from Saurfang and Kalira . Basically it says that while the horde would not resume hostilities with the Alliance over this, he would do nothing to stop the forsaken responding with force against the night elves. furthermore he goes on to say that as long as it was just between the Forsaken and Night elves and the rest of the alliance did not get involved , The Horde would stay out of it as well . But only if the rest of the alliance does not get involved. Kalira on the other hand was much less diplomatic and simply says if Sylvanas is harmed in any way, she will burn you new damned tree and this time, not bother letting anyone escape. Now while I do not condone that threat, you, by your actions have risked ALL your people with another unneeded war. I trust then, that this will be the last of it”. Tyrande stared open mouth at the pair of them. “Damn you all” she said and stormed towards the door. Before she got there, Katherine spoke again. “We are at peace my dear. Swallow your pride and keep us that way”. 

Sylvanas sat on the bed, silently staring into space. The encounter with the night elves had left her shaken. She looked up as Jaina walked over with a mug of hot chocolate. “This always makes me feel better” she said, passing it to Sylvanas and sitting down next to her. “I deserve to be punished for what I have done. You should have let them take me”. Jaina shook her head. “No you don’t. They would have killed you. I won’t allow that”. Sylvanas looked down at her drink.” Why?” Jaina held Sylvanas’s chin, forcing the elf to look at her. “Because you have done terrible things but you cannot make up for that if you are dead. And you stopped the war, when you realised who the true enemy was and to safeguard the peace, you gave up everything. No, I will not let Tyrande punish you, I won’t let anyone punish you. You’re doing that enough to yourself”. Sylvanas leaned in to Jaina, her head on the woman’s shoulder. “I’m sorry” she whispered, tears running down her face. That night Sylvanas woke up screaming. It took Jaina almost two hours to calm her and get her back to sleep and in all that time Sylvanas kept apologising amid the sobs that wracked her body. Jaina just held her tight and rocked her back and fourth. And when she finally fell asleep again. Jaina continued to hold her close. She had never, in all the time she had known Sylvanas, seen her this broken, this vulnerable. Two years alone had allowed her to almost drown herself in guilt and self-recrimination. The pain the elf was causing herself was too much for her and Jaina would not leave her now. She couldn’t. “No, I’m not going anywhere” she said, gently stroking Sylvanas’s face.


	4. love on the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our ladies finally give in to their feelings 
> 
> Alittle bit of smut and a lot of love

Jaina woke up to the smell of cooking. She rolled over to find Sylvanas was gone and so she got out of bed, putting her night shirt on, not really worried about getting dressed fully. She went outdoors and saw Sylvanas was cooking two large fish over an open fire. She smiled when Sylvanas looked up at her, noticing how her ears moved, sticking up, as she saw Jaina approaching. And she was smiling, actually genuinely smiling. She had not really seen that since she had first seen Sylvanas two days ago, nor was it often she had seen it before. Mostly the Banshee’s smile was dripping with sarcasm or menace. But here, now it was filled with genuine warmth. That made Jaina feel giddy, her heart pounding. She smiled back and moved over to the elf. “I caught some breakfast” Sylvanas said, her voice no longer croaking as she spoke, now that she was getting used to speaking again. Jaina sat down on the ground, pulling her shirt down over her lap. “Thank you” Sylvanas said, “For been here, for staying with me”. Jaina smiled. “That’s what friends do” She replied, noticing the slight dip in Sylvanas’s ears. “Are we just friends” she asked, her eyes searching Jaina’s face. Jaina reached over and took Sylvanas’s hand. “At the moment I don’t think it would be wise to pursue more than that, but in time we could be more, if that’s what you truly want”. Sylvanas’s ears rose again . “I would very much like that”. Jaina kissed her gently. “When you are ready, I’ll be here”. After a nice breakfast, they decided to go for a swim. Jaina was comfortable with been naked around Sylvanas now and Sylvanas never really worried anyway, so they just stripped and ran into the sea. 

 

Sylvanas felt alive, for the first time in years. Just from swimming through the shallow water around the island, splashing Jaina like a child, and dunking her under water . She didn’t know if it was the activity or just been with Jaina. Jaina was just as playful and they spent nearly an hour in the water before Jaina dragged her ashore, using her magic to dry them off before they became caked in sand. Jaina ran back to the cottage and got a couple of towels and lay them on the sand before they lay on top of them. The sun was warm enough to dry them but not enough for Jaina to burn. She lay with her eyes shut letting the cool sea breeze caress her naked body and only jumped slightly when it was joined by Sylvanas’s hand. She opened her eyes to see those red eyes looking down at her with a tenderness that still surprised her. Sylvanas leaned down and kissed her. “I don’t know if I am ready for it, but I need it, I need more, I need you” Sylvanas said, wrapping her arms around the mage and drawing her in. “ I…I…am not sure it’s a good idea” Jaina replied but she knew , deep down , this is what she wanted too . And when Sylvanas kissed her , she decided to throw caution to the wind and Kissed her back , with passion and want and maybe , she wasn’t sure , love . 

 

Jaina felt the banshee’s lips move from her mouth and down her neck, her teeth gently biting Jaina’s smooth skin. Sylvanas ran her finger up Jaina’s thigh while her other hand massaged the mages breasts, lightly squeezing her swollen nipples. Jaina let out a sigh as she felt Sylvanas’s mouth move down and engulf one of her hard buds, her tongue flickering over it, while she still fondled the other with her hand. Jaina felt her core warm up as she grew more turned on. Sylvanas seemed content to pleasure her breasts for now, taking her time, sucking and squeezing her hard peaks, getting Jaina even wet. Then her lips moved, crossing Jaina’s stomach and down to her thighs, moving up and down one legs and then the other, painfully close to Jaina’s aching slit but not actually touching. “Take me” Jaina said, arching her back and pushing herself at Sylvanas’s face. Finally Sylvanas moved to her wetness, her tongue licking up and down her moist folds, her fingers circling Jaina’s Clit. Slowly, still letting her tongue flow over them, Sylvanas parted Jaina’s lips with her fingers and pushed into her tunnel. Jaina gasped as two, then three fingers pushed inside her, her velvet walls contracting around them. Sylvanas moved back up to Jaina’s breasts, still fingering her, her thumb against her clit and her other hand holding the breast that her mouth wasn’t currently servicing. As she fingered her harder, she sucked on one of her hard nubs and rolled the other from side to side with her other hand. Jaina let out a loud moan as she felt herself begin to peak. “Harder” she squealed as her orgasm grew closer. Sylvanas thrust her curled fingers harder, franticly rubbing Jaina’s spot and clit, and finally Jaina spilled over, her orgasm causing her entire body to shake. “Oh fucking tides” she shouted as she cum, her entire body trembling. 

She pulled Sylvanas to her lips and kissed her, her tongue pushing into the elf’s mouth and tasting her. She then pushed the elf down onto her back and climbed on to her. She kissed Sylvanas on the lips before making her way round her jaw to the base of her ear. She nibbled it, moving up and gently biting the sensitive tip, making Sylvanas buck underneath her. She moved across and did the same with the other ear, before moving back down, her kisses and gentle bites moving along Sylvanas’s neck and shoulders, then down to her breast. Jaina had both of them in her hands, pushing them up and rubbing Sylvanas’s hard nipples. She took one on her mouth, gently biting it and then did the dame with the other. As she sucked and bit, she squeezed with her other hand the one that wasn’t in her mouth. Sylvanas writhed under her, so turned on, her buds were super sensitive and every touch making her wet. Still massaging Sylvanas’s breasts, Jaina moved down between her legs, gently taking Sylvanas’s folds in her teeth, moving up and down her slit, before letting go and her tongue pushing inside. Sylvanas was almost cumming when Jaina’s fingers joined her tongue and pushed inside the elf, curling and rubbing against her silken walls. Sylvanas put her hands on Jaina’s head as the mage fingered and licked her and then her cum hard, almost letting out her banshees wail as she climaxed. Jaina moved up, her lover’s juice on her lips and they kissed, tasting each other .Jaina rolled onto her back, holding Sylvanas’s hand and she cast a spell, to ensure that no matter how long she lay their she wouldn’t burn. She moved closer to Sylvanas, so their bodies were touching from ankle to shoulder and leaned in further, her head on Sylvanas’s shoulder. They held hands as they lay there and Jaina shut her eyes, satisfied. She fell asleep and Sylvanas followed, holding onto one another.

They woke up a few hours later as the tide caused the surf to reach them, washing over their feet. They quickly jumped up, grabbing their towels and ran back to the Cottage. Once inside they dried off and lay on the bed, this time Sylvanas had her head on Jaina’s shoulder. “When I first saw you in Silvermoon, with your parents, before the scourge, before this happened”. She waved her hand at herself, “I thought you were the most beautiful human I had ever seen. I wanted you then but you were young, barely an adult by human standards so I said nothing”. Jaina looked at her. “If you had, I would have let you have me. I saw you looking and I was smitten with you. I would have done anything to have you. But my parents wanted me to be with Arthus, as did his father. At first I thought we would be happy, but he grew dark, twisted. When he killed everyone in Stratholme, I should have acted but I didn’t. It’s my fault he was able to kill you. When I heard that your people had been decimated and you died, I cried for days. I’m truly sorry I didn’t kill him when I had the chance”. Sylvanas looked up at her. “Do not blame yourself. You saved many people from the scourge and gave them a home. If you had killed him, you would have lost who you were and the world needs people like you”. Jaina had tears on her cheeks as she stared ahead, remembering. “It didn’t do any good. I couldn’t protect them from Garrosh” Her thoughts turned to Rhonin, Pained and Kinndy and her tears began to flow stronger. Sylvanas moved up, so she was looking Jaina in the eyes. “We all failed to see the monster that Garrosh was. If you are to blame for his murderous deeds, then we all are. No Jaina, you cannot blame yourself, your dream of peace, which that mad shit destroyed, was worth fighting for. And now finally, we have it. Do not blame yourself for the actions of others. Arthus, Garrosh, me, we all choose our own paths and we and only we are responsible for where those paths took us”. Jaina kissed Sylvanas. “you are not Arthus or Garrosh?” she replied but Sylvanas shook her head.” No I am worse. I became what I am now because of Arthus but everything I have done since breaking his control is me. Vol’jin wanted peace and I gave us war. If Azshara had not risen, I do not know if I would have made peace. How many would have died at my hands”? “But you did make peace” Jaina countered “and then you took yourself away, to ensure that peace worked. Yes you have done bad things Sylvanas, but that is the past. It’s what you choose to do now that matters. And I’ll be here to help you, I’ll never leave you now”. Sylvanas kissed her then and then settled back onto her shoulder. “I love you Proudmoore” she said, holding the mage close. “I love you too Windrunner”.


	5. Night elf's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrande had some thinking to do

Tyrande stormed into her house , seething with rage . Yes there was peace , yes Sylvanas had not killed civilians when she burned her home and yes , she had called for peace for the greater good . But she still had the blood of Tyrande's people on her hands , she still had burned the great tree . Why should she be forgiven ? 

Tyrande dressed in her war gear . Damn Kul'Tiras , Damn Anduin . She was going to end Sylvanas and damn the consequences . 

Jaina felt the portal open and knew immediatly who it was coming through . She had warded the island in case this happened . "Tyrande is here" she said to Sylvanas . "Let me talk to her first" Sylvanas replied . Jaina worried how this would go but would let her lover handle it her way for now. 

Tyrande was surprised when Sylvanas stepped from the cottage without armour or weapons . "Are you so eager to die" she shouted . Sylvanas shook her head . "I was but not anymore no , but i won't fight you either Tyrande . The war is over" . Tyrande stopped . Was this a trick , she wondered but the look on Sylvanas's face , the slump of her shoulders . No this was not a trick . Sylvanas really was refusing to fight her . "Why ? Give me one reasin why i should not end you now"? . Sylvanas sat on the ground ." Because revenge will not stop you feeling empty , even after i am dead . You will still feel hollow , you will still have a void within you . I know because the death of Arthus did not heal me , the anger and rage stayed and eventually plunged us into war . Go back to your lover Tyrande . Let her mend your broken heart and replace your hate with love . Move on and do not let this ruin you. Or kill me if you will , for all the difference it will make".. 

Tyrande looked at her for a time . She could see clearly how broken the Banshee Queen was and where Jaina had started to rebuild her . Sylvanas was right and so Tyrande sat and told Sylvanas of her pain , of how her rage had consumed her , driven Malfurion away and into the arms of another , of how she herself had found comfort in the bed of the first Arcanist , yet still had been unable to move on from the rage and pain . And Sylvanas told her of her own inner darkness , of the devestation of been used as a weapon against her own people , of the forsakens rejection by the Alliance who only saw monsters instead of people and how that hate and darkness had plunged them back into war until , in a moment of clarity , she asked for peace . And Tyrande realised , apart from Jaina she was and mostl likely would only ever be the one person Sylvanas would open up to like this . And the burning rage and hate in her heart was extinguished and a seed of hope and forgivness replaced it , that if given the right conditions , would one day grow into the flower of love and freinship . She stood up and pulled the shorter elf to her feet leaning down , she kissed Sylvanas's forehead . "I forgive you" she said "and should your darkness return i will be here , not to chastise or punish you , but as your freind to help you through it . The past cannot be changed but we can heal from its wounds . If you have need of me , i am here". And then she opened a portal and was gone . Jaina ran out to Sylvanas and they embraced , tears running down Sylvanas's face . She felt those last broken peices come back together at Tyrande's forgiveness and offer of freinship .She kissed Jaina and made a decision . She would not ask today , it was too soon in their relationship , but one day , when it was right , she would take Jaina as her wife .


	6. When Katherine met Anya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of how Katherine and Anya started a relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Older women need love and lust as much as the rest of us 
> 
> Also smut

The Keep was silent, apart from the guards patrolling the grounds. The shadowy figure slipped in easily enough, her magical cloak allowing her to blend into the shadows while her own skill meant she made no noise to alert the guards. She made her way through the keeps corridors, to Katherine Proudmoore’s bedchamber. Making sure she was not seen, she slowly opened the door, so as to not alert the women sleeping inside. She slipped in to the darkened chamber, light dancing against the wall from the fire burning in the hearth, and crept over to the bed, where Katherine was laying asleep. Looking down, the figure reached out and slowly pulled back the covers. She gazed at the human woman, her hair untied and flowing around her shoulders, at her still firm breasts despite her age. Opening her eyes, Katherine looked at the cloaked intruder and smiled. “It’s about time you got here, it’s been lonely in this bed without you”, she said pulling Anya towards her. Anya took off her cloak, the only item of clothing she had been wearing and slid into the bed next to her lover. “Why you have to go through this every time instead of just walking in here is beyond me” Katherine said as she started to kiss the dark ranger. “It reminds me of our first time my love” she replied before moaning as Katherine began to nibble her ear lobe,” do you remember”. Suddenly Anya was on her back and Katherine was straddling her, kissing her hard. “How could I forget” she said, a huge smile on her face.

Just over two years ago 

Katherine slowly opened her eyes. She tried to move her arms but found herself unable to and when she looked, she found she was tied up and had been stripped naked. She looked around the room she was in. It was her bedroom and she was on her bed, but her wrists and ankles were bound with strong purple silk. She had no idea how she had gotten like this. The last thing she remembered was angrily leaving the meeting between the Horde and Alliance in the great hall to retire to her room, after exchanging some very harsh words with the War chief, then a sharp stinging in her neck. Damn the horde, she knew that bitch Sylvanas couldn’t be trusted. Then she noticed she was not alone in the room as a pale elven figure stepped from the shadows. They pulled down their hood and smiled. The woman was beautiful, with fine features and long black hair. But then Katherine caught sight of her eyes, which glowed red. “Fuck” she muttered, recognising one of Sylvanas’s dark ranger’s.” Well that was the plan” said the dark ranger, dropping her cloak, to reveal she was wearing nothing but thigh high boots and long black gloves. “When the Alliance hears of this, your so called peace plan will be for nought” Katherine sneered, trying not to stare at the rangers fit, toned body. Despite herself, she was getting turned on and felt flushed as the ranger climbed onto the bed and began to rub her hands up and down Katherine’s calves. Oh that felt so good. The elf’s hands moved up her leg, massaging her as they went, squeezing and needing her highs, the tip of her fingers so near to Katherine’s pussy, which began to ache with need. The dark ranger suddenly stopped, causing Katherine to curse.

 

“The war Chief wanted me to talk to you, try to calm you down, but there is just something about you Katherine, something that makes me want to do more than talk” Katherine looked at her. “Well fucking get on with it then instead of flapping your mouth off” she growled. Anya smiled. “So, to be clear, you consent to this “she asked. “ Are you deaf, yes, yes I bloody do” Katherine almost shouted. She was so turned on now. It didn’t help that she had been thinking about the dark ranger ever since she entered the council room with Sylvanas. Anya leaned down and began to kiss her, slowly moving up her inner thigh, her hair tickling Katherine’s slit as her mouth worked its way closer. The ranger looked up, a smile on her face. “Of course lady Proudmoore, I am your enemy, as you said in the council chamber, so if that is truly how you feel, I can stop”. “Tides please don’t stop” Katherine exclaimed as the ranger kissed her again. “I’m Anya, by the way ” the dark ranger said and moved over to Katherine’s other thigh, the movement making the tip of her ear caress Katherine’s rapidly moistening lips. Ignoring Katherine’s moan, Anya kissed and gently bit her way up her other thigh and then she was in Katherine’s wet throbbing folds. Her tongue slowly danced up Katherine’s slit, causing the bound women to moan loudly, a moan which grew as Anya lips closed around Katherine’s clit and her tongue flickered over it. Katherine arched her back, moaning louder as Anya reached up and kneaded her large tits, her nipples were rock hard and felt wonderful as Anya squeezed them between her thumb and finger. She parted Katherine’s slick folds with her tongue and pulled her nipples hard, making Katherine react even more. The human felt her core becoming hotter and let out a loud gasp as the elf’s tongue explored her. Then one of the hands moved away from her tits and two fingers parted her lower lips and curled up inside her, frantically rubbing against her inner walls, finding her spot and riving her to thrash about as she felt the orgasm build. “Oh dear tides and winds” Katherine moaned really loud as she cum, her entire body convulsing as the orgasm took her , Her juice spilled from her pussy , Leaving Anya’s face wet and glistening as she lapped it up . Anya kept licking and fingering Katherine until she came down, shaking from the aftermath of one of the greatest orgasm’s she had ever had, certainly the best since the loss of her husband. 

With a smile on her face, Anya reached down and untied Katherine’s ankles and then did the same with her wrists. Katherine grabbed her, wrapping her legs around her and pulling her to her lips. They kissed, hard, Katherine’s tongue demanding entrance past Anya’s lips and getting it. She grabbed the ranger’s hard buds and squeezed them, pulling on them and making Anya purr loudly, she kept kissing her, not letting up with her frenzied assault upon her mouth while her hand reached down between the ranger’s legs and opened her moist folds. Four fingers pushed inside Anya’s slick centre, while her thumb was against Anya’s clit and she gripped the ranger. With the fingers against her inner walls and the thumb, rubbing her clit, Anya began to shake, “oh make me cum Katherine” she whimpered, and Katherine pulled and caressed Anya’s erect nipples as she thrust her fingers harder. She kissed her, moving from her lips, along her jaw line and up the ranger’s ear, taking the tip in her mouth and biting it hard but not enough to break the skin. Her tongue caressed the long ear as she held it in her mouth and Anya let out a squeal of delight before her entire body shook with orgasm .” oh fucking fuck” she screamed as waves of pleasure rolled down her body , her juice squirting on Katherine’s hand , before she finished and slumped down next to Katherine . Katherine pulled the ranger close, her fingers sticky with the ranger’s juice. She held up her hand and Anya took those fingers in her mouth, licking her taste from them. She jumped as she felt Katherine’s other hand move down her back to her bum and a finger caress her puckered star. Katherine caressed her hole, running her finger over it as the two kissed again. “You’re in no rush to leave are you” Katherine said, kissing Anya’s neck. “No, no I’m not” the ranger replied. 

Present 

“You changed my mind about the horde that night” Katherine said, her lips kissing along Anya’s ear while her fingers caressed the other. “I love you Katherine” Anya murmured, shaking with the pleasure of her ears been touched so expertly. “I want to stay with you forever”. Katherine stopped and sat up. “Do you mean that, really” She asked. Although they had long ago told the other they loved them, this was the first time Anya had said anything like this. “Yes “Anya replied “I want to marry you” and she reached down to her cloak, pulling a ring from one of its many pockets. “ Katherine Proudmoore, will you be my wife” she said. Katherine pulled her up and kissed her “yes “she said, tears in her eyes “By the tides yes”


	7. Cannons blow , heads roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old enemy of the family returns

Sylvanas was already up and out hunting when Jaina awoke. The sunlight was streaming in through the windows and the sky was a clear bright blue. As Jaina got up, she heard a familiar sound and just had time to raise her magical shields when the whistling stopped and the front wall of the cottage exploded. Even with her shields raised, the blast sent her flying and she hit her head on the far wall. All she heard was the sound of another cannon, before it all went black. 

When she came around, she was tied up with rope to a tree. Her clothes had been ripped from her and eight men stood around her, making comments and gestures. Standing in front of them was Priscilla Ashvane. “Ah I see you have come around Proudmoore , took you long enough ” She hissed , then stepped forward and slapped Jaina around the face . “ the ropes are enchanted to stop you using your magic . I’ve waited a long time for this you fucking little cunt. My Husband died against the orcs when he blindly followed your stupid father. You let him die. And when I’m done with you, you will wish you had died as well. Well I say when I’m done, I mean when my boys are done”. The men started to laugh. Each of them had a whip in their hands and leered at Jaina. Far from been scared though, Jaina surprised them with laughter. 

“Oh you stupid Bitch” she said to Priscilla, “do you think I’m alone”? Before Priscilla could answer, two of her men fell to the floor with arrows in their throats. In the time it took her to spin round, four more fell, Blood spilling from their mouths as they made an unpleasant gurgling noise, the shafts of arrows sticking out of their necks. The last two dropped their whips and went for their pistols. But they never made it and fell dead, like the others, with arrows in their throats. Lady Ashvane did have her pistol ready though and swung back towards Jaina. As she fired, an arrow flew down the guns barrel and it exploded in her hand, sending burning powder over her face. Screaming, she wiped the burning powder away with her other hand and fled, Sylvanas came running out of the tree line and untied Jaina. “There are three ships just off shore. You need to let your mother know, I’ll take care of Ashvane”. Jaina kissed Sylvanas. “Are you ok, that’s the first time in two years you have had to kill a person?” Sylvanas smiled. “I won’t slip back into been a monster, but this is personal, she tried to hurt what’s mine and no one gets away with that”. She kissed Jaina again and then was gone, running after her prey 

Lady Ashvane tried to return to the ships, but every time she made the attempt, her pursuer prevented it. She was aware that whomever was chasing her, was toying with her and herding her. But she had no choice. They were too good at their craft and for every arrow that struck the ground, Priscilla knew that they had intentionally missed. After about three hours of running, she was exhausted. She cleared the trees to find she had nowhere to go, nothing but a high cliff before her and crashing waves at the bottom. She spun round as the person chasing her stepped from the trees. “No, it can’t be, they said you were dead” She shouted in disbelief. “Well technically they were not wrong” Sylvanas replied, a smirk on her face. “You do realize that I am very protective of what’s mine and Jaina is most definitely mine. You also realize that I could have killed you at any time but I wanted you to suffer for trying to hurt someone I LOVE”. She shouted the last part, causing Priscilla to jump. “How dare you, how dare you try to hurt her, try to cause her family more grief. How dare you betray your people, not once but twice? You are filth and if I was the old me, I would end you right here. But I want you to see something first. Look, look at your pretty ships”. Priscilla turned to look over the bay, as four Kul’Tiras galleons suddenly appeared in the waters around her own , smaller pirate ships. “The remainder of the iron tide pirates were told they would be shown no mercy if they ever entered Kul’Tiras waters again I believe “and as she said this, the Kul‘Tiran vessels gave off a devastating broad side. Within a matter of minutes it was over, the smaller pirate vessels so much smoking and burning wreckage. When Priscilla turned back to face Sylvanas, she found herself also facing Katherine , Jaina and a dark ranger. 

“I surrender” she said, dropping her other pistol and raising her hands. Jaina noticed the one that had been holding the pistol that exploded earlier, was covered in blood and badly burned. Anya threw a bag at Ashvane’s feet. “No doubt you are expecting your spies in Boralus to break you out of prison. That won’t happen. Katherine let me interrogate the one we found in her household and he sold out the rest. Pricilla looked down at the bag and was nearly sick at the severed heads inside. “I’m not a gentle as she would have been and even as I speak, the rest of your supporters are been rounded up and arrested for treason”. Priscilla looked around in desperation but she had nowhere to go. “Then arrest me. We are still in Kul’Tiras and the law states I am entitled to a trial and I escaped before that happened, so you must give me one now. You can’t just kill me”. Jaina jumped when a shot rang out and blood started to run down the face of a very shocked looking lady Ashvane. “Apparently I can” replied Katherine, lowering her pistol as the body of Lady Ashvane toppled backwards and disappeared over the cliff. Sylvanas and Jaina looked at Katherine in shock, Anya in awe. “No one threatens my girls and anyway she was tried and convicted in her absence, if that’s what you’re worried about dear” Katherine said, “Now given that she blew up your cottage, I expect you both to come home. Please be a dear and open a portal, I could really do with a cup of tea right now”.


	8. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya tells Kalira about her engagement while Katherine tells Jaina and Sylvanas

New lordaeron 

Anya stood outside Kalira’s office in one of the recently added towers of new lordaeron. After the peace treaty and she became the Forsaken’s leader, Kalira had the place completely rebuilt, including undercity. Gone was that foul canal of green filth and in its place was a tram system to ferry people around the undercity as well as connect it with Silvermoon. She had also insisted the skulls had to go. Kalira, along with most of the dark rangers hated the skull motifs that seemed to be everywhere in the old undercity. Not anymore though. Kalira wanted a bit more light, a bit more beauty in there and she had got it. Mirrors and windows brought sunlight underground, making the place less depressing and easier to see around and she made sure huge fans were put in, to keep the air moving and make it more hospitable to the living who might visit. 

The city above, long a ruin was renovated and expanded and Kalira moved her throne room into the one used by lordaeron’s long dead king. Only her throne was smaller, more tasteful and more comfortable. In front of it she had placed a table, so meetings could be held there and she had finally had that damn broken bell removed from the entrance and put back where it belonged. Kalira now lived in a tower just behind the throne room, four stories all to herself, where she could go and relax and if rumour were true, entertain Saurfang when he came to visit, which by all accounts he did often. To say that their relationship was better than the one between the orc and Sylvanas would be an understatement. It was in an office just below the top floor of the tower where the new queen of the forsaken took most of her meetings with her rangers and it was there, now that Anya waited. Finally she was called in, to find Kalira sitting behind an oak desk, a pile of reports to one side and a bottle of wine on the other. Unlike her predecessor, Kalira didn’t feel the need to wear her armour all the time and was dressed in a lose fitting blouse and a pair of dark leggings. Ruining the look however was the pair of pink fluffy slippers. The look in Kalira’s eyes however, warned of dire Consequences should anyone mention them. Unfortunately Anya noticed the other thing about the slippers. “Are, are they bunny rabbit slippers” she asked, looking amused. “Do you want to die again Anya?” Kalira replied, smiling sweetly. “Err no sorry boss” Anya said, standing to attention, until Kalira started laughing. “Oh for lights sake sit down and talk to me “ 

Anya sat down. “I’ve asked Katherine to marry me” she blurted out. “Well about time” Kalira replied, “I suppose I’ll need a new ambassador now you’re going to be part of the Kul’Tiras ruling family”. Anya looked shocked. “I know where my loyalties lay” she huffed and Kalira leaned forward. “They better lay with your wife Anya or I will be very disappointed”. Anya looked at her in surprise. “But the horde, the forsaken” she muttered. “Will still welcome you but unless you are willing to put your wife first, there is no point in getting married. You love her and I expect you to show loyalty to her first and foremost. You do realise something though. Before our deaths at the hands of Arthus, Sylvanas adopted me. If she and Jaina get married as well, that means Jaina will also be my mother and therefore, you dear Anya will be my grandmother”. Anya’s mouth dropped open, causing Kalira to burst out laughing.” Just think how Saurfang is going to feel when he finds out he could be Sylvanas’s son in law”. That had both Dark rangers in fits of laughter 

Proud Moore Keep 

“Anya has asked me to marry her and I have accepted “Katherine said, smiling at her daughter and Sylvanas. Jaina stood up and hugged her mother. “That’s wonderful news mother, I’m so happy for you”. Katherine turned to Sylvanas. And what about you two, any wedding plans?” Sylvanas looked up at Katherine, a weak smile on her face. “We have not talked about it” she murmured “I didn’t want to scare Jaina off”. Jaina looked at Sylvanas and then sat next to her, taking her hand. “I’ve loved you since we first met and you admitted yourself that you have wanted me for as long. When and if you want to propose, I will say yes my love. Don’t be afraid I will reject you because I never will”. Sylvanas’s ears slowly moved up and a smile came to her face. Katherine put her hand on the elf’s shoulder. “There is no rush dear, take your time and do it when you’re comfortable. For now, just let yourself be happy. And to me, you are another daughter and I love you as such” Sylvanas jumped up and surprised Katherine with a hug, pulling Jaina into it as well. That was how Anya found them when she returned and rather than ask what was going on, she just joined in as well.

That night, in Jaina’s room, in Jaina’s bed, Sylvanas slept soundly, wrapped around her love. No nightmares came, no doubts lingered. For the first time, in a long time, she was truly at peace. Even the death of the pirates, the first sentient creatures she had killed n two years, had not brought back the darkness, the old feelings of hate and rage. Perhaps it was Jaina presence, or more likely her influence, her love, that stopped Sylvanas from regressing. Either way, she was no longer the person she once was and finally the wounds that Arthus inflicted were beginning to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Last resort by sniperct , kalira is Sylvanas's adopted daughter. I didn't know if this was canon or made up so i used it in this story . Please take a look at last resort as its an awesome read


	9. unending love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of passion, Jaina pops the question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

A year had passed since Jaina had found Sylvanas on that island. Some nights the nightmares where there and Jaina had to hug and kiss Sylvanas until she calmed down. But most nights, she slept well and her only dreams were of Jaina, apart from one that involved her having a fist fight with an octopus and winning, but that was just odd and she soon forgot that. Katherine and Anya were married in a lavish ceremony that all the horde and alliance leaders attended. It was the first time Sylvanas had seen them since abdicating as War Chief but the expected coldness or hostility was not there. Tyrande and Thalyssra hugged her and Jaina, while Kalira had a long chat and then told her she was having a relationship with Saurfang and then winked. She then spent an hour talking with Anduin, who seemed genuinely pleased that she had found a life with Jaina. 

 

Later that night, when all the revellers were beginning to go to their rooms and the music been played was slow and romantic, Sylvanas walked out into the gardens, looking up at the full moon and star filled sky. Peace used to be a fleeting feeling for her, but here, now, with the woman who had, as far as Sylvanas was concerned, saved her, she was feeling at peace. She felt a hand take hers and turned, kissing Jaina as she pulled her in close. “I love you Proudmoore” she said, her lips moving from Jaina’s mouth, down her jaw line and to her neck. Jaina let out a contented moan as she felt her lovers teeth scrape against her skin in a gentle bite. They moved farther into the garden, away from prying eyes and Sylvanas pulled down the straps of Jaina’s dress and then the dress, taking her lovers large breasts in her hands and caressing her aroused nipples. As they kissed and Sylvanas massaged Jaina’s hard buds, Jaina stepped out of her dress completely, and started to undress her lover. Soon Jaina was standing there in nothing but her cloak and boots while Sylvanas had just her boots on. The kissed one another hard, and Jaina hand moved up Sylvanas’s thigh until she reached her wet folds and slowly she pushed inside her. Sylvanas gasped and bit Jaina’s shoulder and neck, marking her with affection as her hand moved from Jaina’s breasts, down her body and to her wet pussy. The two women fingered one another hard and Jaina took one of Sylvanas’s nipples in her mouth, biting her gently. 

 

Sylvanas guided Jaina to a bench and pushed her down, before kneeling between her legs. She kissed her along her thigh, gently biting and nibbling her, then she turned to the other thigh and did the same thing. She rubbed Jaina’s clit with her fingers while she kissed her thighs and then she began to kiss her wet folds. Jaina leaned back on the bench, one hand on Sylvanas’s head, the other holding one of her large breasts up, so she could lick and suck her on nipple. She moved both of her legs up and over Sylvanas’s shoulders as the elf ran her tongue up her wet entre and around her clit. She felt the elf’s fingers open her, pushing inside her wet pussy, curling against her velvet walls. Jaina cried out on pleasure as Sylvanas thrust her fingers harder and took her clit in her teeth, gently biting and licking. Jaina ran her hands over her own hard buds, squeezing and pulling on them as her lover’s fingers trust harder scraping against her walls which contracted around them. “ I’m going to cum” she moaned , her body shaking and then she let out a loud squeal of delight as her body rocked with orgasm, squeezing her nipples hard as she cum . Sylvanas continued licking her through it and only stopped when Jaina sank back onto the bench, she moved up and kissed Jaina, her lips glistening with Jains wetness, which Jaina eagerly licked from them. 

 

Then she got up and made Sylvanas kneel on the bench, parting her legs and knelling behind her. She licked her tongue along Sylvanas’s slit and then her puckered star. Sylvanas gripped the bench as she felt herself been pushed open by Jaina’s fingers and her tongue lapping against her bum. She pushed back into Jaina’s face as her wet tongue circled her hole and the mages fingers pushed deep into her. Her tongue moved back and forth between Sylvanas’s wet pussy and her bum , and then Jaina ,pulled her fingers from Sylvanas’s moist pussy and pushed one into her arse , while her other hand replaced it . Fingering both her holes and thumbing Sylvanas’s clit, Jaina moved faster, feeling the elf thrust her hips back into Jaina’s hands. Jaina summoned a small water elemental and made it swirl around Sylvanas’s erect buds, pulling and massaging them with its wetness. Sylvanas gasped with pleasure as Jaina made a shard of ice appear in her hand and rounded the end, pushing it into Sylvanas’s bum, thrusting harder with it as Sylvanas’s moans grew louder. 

Then she made ice appear on her thumb as she massaged Sylvanas’s clit and the elf almost screamed with pleasure. With the water elemental still working on Sylvanas’s nipples, Jaina summoned another one and had it move between her legs. She moaned as cool semi solid water brushed against her clit and she buried her face in Sylvanas’s centre, her tongue and fingers working together to make Sylvanas cum. The elf screamed with delight as pleasure shook her entire body. She pushed back on the ice dildo in her arse and Jaina’s face in her cunt, her juice spilling from her folds. And Jaina cum again as well. Finally she dismissed the ice and the elementals and sat next to her lover, kissing her, their tongues in each other’s mouth. She then teleported them from the garden to her bed and lay there, gently fondling Sylvanas’s wet nipples , kissing her lips , her neck , her shoulders . “I love you Windrunner” she said, unable to take her hands off of the elf’s body, still tuned on. “I love you too Proudmoore” Sylvanas replied, moving back down between her lover legs, eliciting a loud moan from Jaina. 

The next day, as dawn broke and light began to filter in through the bedroom window, Jaina was awoken by gentle, tender kisses on her breasts. “Good morning” Sylvanas said, her tongue flickering over Jaina’s hard peaks. Jaina pulled her up and kissed her and then reached over to the bedside table. She had a box in her hand and she got up m kneeling on the bed. “Sylvanas Windrunner, will you do me the Honour of consenting to be my wife “she asked and nearly fell off the bed when Sylvanas wrapped her arms around her, tears running down her cheeks. “ Yes, Oh Yes” she cried, Kissing Jaina and pulling her back onto the bed.


End file.
